Something good finally came out of all of that bad luck!
by mentalist777
Summary: One shot. after the final battle. Touma runs into Mikoto Misaka on the street and his usual bad luck strikes but this time the result is different than what normally happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Certain Magical Index or A Certain Scientific Railgun.**

 **This will be a really short one shot and it is how I think Touma and Mikoto may end up together (That's the pairing I'm rooting for).**

Touma had known nothing but bad luck for his whole life and even when he got what he thought was good luck it turned to bad luck.

But it does bring into question a certain thought.

A person can only take so much bad luck before the odds have the outcome be something good for said person.

Or in this case Touma.

What does this have to do with anything? Well, just wait and find out.

Touma was finally done with saving the world. He had finally finished his final mission with his final big bad boss fight. Index had returned to England with Style. They kept in touch through E-mail but he hadn't actually seen her since she left 2 months ago.

He ran into someone who was exiting a café and nearly knocked them down before catching the person he had run into.

"Sorry about that" he said.

"Don't worry about…" the female voice said before pausing they both looked each other in the eye and recognized each other.

"SHOCKER!?"

"IDIOT!?"

The shout got the attention of Mikoto's other friends Kuroko, Saten, and Uiharu.

"Hey isn't that Mikoto's rumored boyfriend?"

" _WHAT IS THAT APE DOING HERE!?_ "

"It is a public street Shirai"

However things were different over at the two heroes who had already started arguing.

"You always have to be the hero don't you!?"

"How many times have we argued about this!?"

"Plenty of times and we'll keep having this argument as long as you continue to leave me behind!" Mikoto yelled, her face inches from the highschooler.

"I don't bring you along because I don't want you to get hurt!" Touma yelled right back

"I can take care of myself and I can share the burden!" she said as their faces grew closer.

 **Elsewhere in Academy City.**

A very intense game of baseball was going on.

Lee's team needed a homerun if he could pull it off then they would win.

As the pitcher threw the ball Lee swung with all his might, hitting the ball and sending it out of sight.

As Lee ran around the bases in glee his teammates looked astonished.

Lee had never hit the ball before!

 **Back at the Café**

"Can we just stop fighting every time we meet!?" Touma asked

"Oh no, you're not running off this time, we ARE going to have this conversation and there is no way you're going to make me shut up!"

It was at this moment that unseen to anyone a baseball began to descend towards them, hitting Touma in the back of the head, forcing him forwards and he made contact.

With Mikoto Misaka's lips

It seemed like everything had gone quiet for a moment.

Then there was a moment of chaos and at the end of it Saten and Uiharu was holding Kuroko down.

Mikoto stood over the electrified body of Touma with a look between glee and terror with a face as red as a tomato and Touma swa the baseball lying behind him.

"Such misfortune" he said before passing out.

This event is what would lead to Touma and Mikoto becoming a couple and through the years to come whenever anyone asked them how they became a couple few actually believed what a baseball had caused.

 **I think that the two coming together would be a bit humorous because whenever romance is brought up between the two usually it becomes humorous with Mikoto stuttering and being angry and Touma being clueless.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Certain Magical Index/ Scientific Railgun or any of its characters.**

 **This is a sequel to my first chapter.**

Toma just couldn't figure it out.

After he had come to from his literal electric kiss he had been informed by two girls, Saten and Uiharu, who had stayed behind to watch over him told him that after just standing in the same position for a minute Mikoto had began to mutter something nobody understood before turning tale and running screaming in a random direction. The psycho girl, Kuroko, had tried to chase after her.

Toma had tried his best to talk to her after that and apologize for what happened, even though he had not been at any fault of the accident, but every time he saw her which was about 2-3 times a week, she would react the same way every time.

 **At Tokiwadai.**

Toma was walking near the school when Mikoto was walking out

"Hey Shocker!"

She turned and instantly became red in the face

"I-I-I" she tried to say "I HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE!" she turned and ran back towards her school.

"But weren't you just leaving?" Toma called after her but she just kept running

 **At the Convenience Store**

Toma was currently looking at a magazine about unique houses around the world when he heard the door open and he met Mikoto's eyes.

"Hey Sho-"

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE CONVENIENCE STORE" again she ran away

"Your already there?" but his cries were too late as she was already gone

 **Current Time**

After a month of this Toma had become certain that Mikoto Misaka was avoiding him. He had even been desperate to call Style, seeking an older mans advice but Style had just called him and idiot and said that he wasn't getting involved in Toma's love life before hanging up.

 _'_ _What love life?'_ Toma thought to himself _'I have too much misfortune to find a girl who would fall in love with me'_

Toma wondered if he had made Mikoto angry at him in some way, and if so how he could fix it.

He couldn't figure out an answer.

Which made his current situation rather awkward

He and Mikoto were standing directly apart from each other.

The reason for this was simple. A bunch of schools had gotten together and though that if some of the schools with low level Espers were to spend the day with students from a school with high level Espers. By some chance, probably Toma's infamous bad luck, his and Mikoto's schools had been paired up.

"All right listen up" Mikoto's headmistress, a woman who was oddly intimidating, said "The student standing across from you is going to be your partner for the rest of the day, no excuses"

Toma awkwardly walked up to Mikoto "Guess I'm your partner"

Mikoto continued to stare at the ground purposefully to avoid eye contact.

"Look" he said "If your mad at me for something please tell me what and I'll…"

"Mad?" he heard Mikoto say as sparks began to appear around her Toma instinctively backed up and raised his right hand "I wasn't mad at you before, but now? Seeing you act this way, being so oblivious and blind to what I'm upset about is making me mad!" she sent a bolt of lightning towards Toma who let his hand deflect it resulting in the sound of shattering glass filling the area.

"I don't understand!" Toma said

"Of course you don't and that's why I'm mad!" she said "I'm mad that after all this time we've known each other that you haven't even the slightest clue that I'm in love with you!"

Silence filled the area

"Wait" Toma said "You love me?"

Mikoto stopped and her face turned a whole new shade of red as it dawned on her and she realized what she had said. Her eyes then grew wide and she turned around and began running away at top speed.

"She loves me?" Toma said to himself

It was then as he was pondering on this that a new thought crossed his mind. He turned around and saw all of the students and teachers of both schools looking at him with wide eyes except for Kuroko who was crying and yelling "NOOO!"

Looking at where Kuroko was and where Mikoto had run off

"Such Misfortune"

 **Okay I'll probably make a 3** **rd** **part to this sometime in the future**

 **Please Review and thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
